As Lightening Strikes
by Kailey.Rose.Weasly
Summary: Hermione now had a tear creeping down her cheek. 'I have loved this boy my whole life, she thought, his red hair, his amazing blue eyes. And He doesn’t love me back. He likes someone else.'


**It was winter at Hogwarts, and Ron was extremely flustered…**

"**Ugh!" Ron exclaimed!**

"**Why can't I do this?" he mumbled, "It shouldn't be this hard!"**

**Ron sat, extremely frustrated, on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with a small sheet of parchment in front of him. **_**I can do this, **_**he thought, **_**I can write a poem for Hermione. I really like her so it shouldn't be this hard!**_

**He was completely flustered!**

" **I don't get it!" he said, talking aloud to himself, "I have loved her since my first year here! Why can't I just tell her that?!" he crumpled the parchment into a small ball and threw it in the trash. **_**I don't need to write her a poem, I can just tell her… oh who am I kidding?!**_

**He didn't realize that Hermione had been standing behind him.**

"**Who?" she said, with a trembling voice.**

"**Wh-what?!" he stuttered back.**

**Hermione now had a tear creeping down her cheek. **_**I have loved this boy my whole life, **_**she thought, **_**his red hair, his amazing blue eyes. And He doesn't love me back. He likes someone else. **_

"**Who is this girl that you fancy so m-much?" Her voice cracked and she broke into quiet sobs.**

**Ron stood wide-eyed and shocked. **_**Why the hell was she crying? **_**"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he stammered.**

"**Nothing. Never mind. I-I… I have to go." And she sprinted through the door and out of site.**

**Ron had no clue what had just happened. But he had to find out, he grabbed his cloak and ran after her. He ran around the whole bloody school before he saw her. Sitting on a bench at Hogsmeade.**

**She had her head in her hands sobs escaping her throat, and tears falling fluently down her face.**

**She looked up and saw Ron staring at her. "Oh, h-hi." She managed to spit out between sobs.**

"**What's wrong? Why did you run from me?" Ron asked his voice sounding weary.**

"**I-I…sorry." she stammered. Sobs were still escaping her throat, but the tears had subdued.**

**Ron sat down next to her on the bench and put his arm around her. Hermione's heart did flips! But she could tell that he did this in the friendly way, not in the romantic way. Her tears started flowing again.**

"**Hermione don't cry, please--" And Ron was cut off mid sentence by pouring rain.**

**He grabbed Hermione's arm and sprinted for the nearest building, any protection. He found a big broom shed with a bench in it, and threw them both in.**

**Hermione was shocked. "It was just rain, Ronald!" She said, her temper rising.**

"**Not for long," he said, staring out of the window in the oversized broom shed, "This is a magic storm, I know it sounds stupid but my mum told me about them. The raindrops are enough to knock you out."**

**And sure enough, when Hermione glanced out the window the rain drops were the size of bludgers. It was like looking at rain from an ants perspective.**

"**O-Oh. Okay." She murmured. Then she sat down on the bench. Staring at the beautiful boy in front of her, asking herself why he couldn't love her back. Why was life so unfair? She dropped her eyes to the floor.**

**When she looked back up, Ron wasn't at the window, she whipped her head the other direction and found him, silently sitting next to her.**

"**Hermione--" he breathed.**

"**Ron." She managed to say back. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Ron was sitting next to her. His face inches from hers. His beautiful blue eyes staring into hers.**

_**Oh god. **_**He thought. **_**This is it. What if I screw up? What if she doesn't like me. Well she's acting like she does, so here it goes…**_

_**Ron gently leaned and it took for what felt like a century. He gently kissed her, as lightening struck. When he pulled back Hermione had tears in her eyes.**_

_**Then she wrapped her arms around him and the kissed with a bit more emotion. When after what seemed like years, they pulled apart. The soft beating of the rain that had died down tinkling in their ears.**_

_**Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap, and she cuddled up to his chest. They sat unmoving until it grew dark. Then they walked hand in hand back to the common room. They sat down on the oh-so-familiar common room couch and fell asleep.**_

_**Ron laying across the entire couch with Hermione draped over him. They were still hand in hand, both sleeping with a smile across their face.**_

_**The End!**_


End file.
